Dryad's Blessing
"Yeah, um. I thought about the potential of this Artifact in my sleep for too many days in a row and now it's a critical part of the 0 Series and (situationally) the strongest Weapon period." It's a Terraria reference. Dryad's Blessing is a Multi-Type Artifact created by the Great Kings that has been remade twice: it's initial creation, once after the events of Casual God, and it's final rendition after the Third Calamity. Casual God merged with V1 and created the Overloaded Forest, V2 used CG's corpse and was absorbed in the creation of V3, and V3 is in possession of the King's Agency but not in use. Appearance Dryad's Blessing is an Exosuit-like set of armor: A breastplate with exaggerated shoulder pads and wooden wings sprouting out of the back of the breastplate. The wings are thick, living sets of parasitic branches that are rough to the touch, but feel spongy is you press down on them; Compressed Flow Crystals cut into Kite shapes form the "Feathers" of Dryad's Blessing. The feathers are attached to the wing-branches via an unknown method. The wingspan of Dryad's Blessing is set to 10m by default. The size of the wings can be extended, at the cost of increased Flow drainage. The part of the Artifact where the Breastplate and the Wings meet, it's hard to distinguish the two apart. The Shoulder pads of Dryad's Blessing sprout out from the Breastplate and both contain two pitted holes in their centres. Oh! they stick out like the Freiza Army uniform. But they're square and wooden. The Breastplate of Dryad's Blessing is made out of the same Parasitic branches as the rest of the Artifact, but it looks cut and shaped instead of natural looking and exposes the midriff of the user. Since this Artifact is created out of Organic material, it was possible to make it so that Dryad's Blessings conforms to the body shape of whoever's using it. Abilities Wood Style For a lack of better words. Branches, twigs, and leaves can grow out of the Artifact and attack. These are pretty hard to displace (you're not tearing these out the ground or ripping them up any time soon) and the shape of them can be freely manipulated. Just know that you have total control over the way the branches grow. Go crazy. (Remember, the only limit to the strength of Artifacts is how much Flow the user has. And their imagination) Parasitic Branches The Branches that grow out of Dryad's Blessing will absorb anything they touch. Flow, Blood, Nutrients, Everything. The Parasitic Tree that was used in the creation of this Artifact could reduce a fresh human corpse to bones in an hour. Now weaponise that entire process. The absorption rate can be further increased for more Flow Drainage. Different Trees for Different Jobs What species of Flora Dryad's Blessing uses is interchangeable, but defaults to the Parasitic Branches the Artifact was created out of. The Actual Blessing Part Nutrients absorbed by Dryad's Blessing is stored inside the two fruits that grow atop the shoulder pads of the Artifact. The fruits fall off if they get big enough. The fruits can also heal the wounds of anyone who eats them. The Armor automatically heals the user if they are injured. Doing this makes the fruits on the shoulder pads shrink slightly. If both fruits are full, Dryad's Blessing is able to fully regrow the user from a single brain cell. Sunlight Related Shit Taking in sunlight and storing it for increased ability strength. Flight. Faster if more sunlight. Stored in Battery-Feathers. Glow brighter if more sunlight. Blinding Light. Focus for Deadly Laser. Absorbs Sunlight and stores it in the Batteries, which glow brighter the more sunlight they have absoorbed. Absorbed sunlight can be used as beams of light, or to boost flight speed Ways to Kill people Lore Some guy woke up with the first version of Dryad's Blessing fused to him. And the new god-like power got to his head. (Really dont want to get into it right now but this is gonna be a whole arc in the 0 Series) After a bunch of stuff, he ends up becoming the closest thing Arcerra has had to the Devil. He turned himself into a giant forest with so much flow in the air it was borderline airborne-Ethraksha. Nobody could get into it, not even the Great Kings could stay in that place for more than a day. Limitations Using this Artifact in an area that isn't Tsunia's Flora-dense Capital, Esten's Oceanic landscapes, or Narishaela's rich plains is a major disadvantage. You NEED plants, water, or rich soil to make this Artifact reach its full potency. Using Dryad's Blessing during the night is also a less than ideal move. You'll find yourself relying on the Flow contained within the plants you absorb to sustain prolonged use of the Artfact. It's very easy to inflict yourself with Flow Deprivation with Dryad's Blessing. Notes Disconnect all the Feather Batteries from the wings to reduce the Artifact to a mortal state. (good luck with that) Trivia This is personally one of my favorite Artifacts. It's been buffed heavy since it's inceptions.